charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes, the hands and even the voice. This is Prue Halliwell's primary power. Originally, instances of anger were needed for Prue to activate her power ("Something Wicca This Way Comes", "Love Hurts"), but Prue learned to control the power so that this became unnecessary. Note: Its been shown in the series that good beings who possess this power, whether it's the traditional telekinesis or hybrid like Paige's, have a strong personality. So this power could possible be giving to those strong enough to handle it.thumb|right|250px|Prue's Telekinesis. Strength Telekinesis has been shown having varying strength, depending on the user. Although never shown, Brianna Warren was said to have been able to send a crystal sword hundreds of miles away using her telekinesis, which was a feat her decendent Prue Halliwell was seemingly amazed by. In That '70s Episode, Penny Halliwell shows great percision and strength when she simotaneously opened the manor doors while moving them through an intricate path out to the porch. Throughout season one Prue gained a considerable amount of strengh and accuracy. In the thrid season, Prue seemed to have a huge power boost, being able to fling multiple demons across the room with a mere wave of her arm. In an alternate future reality, Prue's power grows emmensly, destroying a wall in the attic with just a small hand guesture. PrueTele.gif|Prue and Phoebe discover Prue's strength (click for animation) Prue 1.jpg|Even in the first season, Prue is strong enough... prue 2.jpg|...to suspend two live people in the air. Telekinesis1.gif|Prue throwing a pole. (click for animation) GW159H106 (1).gif|Prue sends Rodriguez' energy ball back to him Evil_Prue_using_telekinesis_on_her_sisters.gif|Prue uses her power on her sisters in "Bride & Gloom" (click for animation) Grams 1.jpg|Grams uses her power... grams 2.jpg|...and sends the sisters out of the Manor. Billie 1.jpg|Billie uses her skills as a telekinetic... billie 2.jpg|...to fight off multiple demons at once. Prue lifts raster with Piper.gif|Prue lifts the raster Piper fell on (click for animation) Prue alarm clock.gif|Prue uses her power on Andy's alarm clock (click for animation) Telekinesis1230123.gif|Prue hipnotezed by evil, using telekinesis in her sisters (click for animation) Chris Telekinesis.gif|Chris using Telekinsis (click for animation) From the eyes and through the Hands Prue initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing and focusing her eyes on her intended target. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands ("Out of Sight"). When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself more powerful, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers ("Chick Flick"). She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger ("That Old Black Magic", "Ex Libris", "Coyote Piper"), but also when her hands were bound (for example by ropes) she found she was still able to channel her powers through her eyes. ("Give Me a Sign"). Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, she used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound ("Something Wicca This Way Comes"). As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Prue as an adult at that time. Image:Prue_telekinesis_paint.jpg|Prue moves paint with her hand Image:PrueTelekinesisFather.jpg|Prue uses her Telekinesis on her father, Victor MBadKit.gif|Phoebe using Telekinesis PrueWarlock.jpg|Prue squints her eyes to use her power to send a warlock flying through the air Image:PruePoweehand.jpg|Prue practices her telekinetic ability with her hands; deleted scene from Witch Trial Charmed gif prue halliwell telekineza czarodziejki.gif|Prue using her power to get baby supplies from the top shelf . TelekinesisPrueHand.jpg|Prue uses her hands to use her power and hold a door closed Prue using tekinesis.gif|Even in the first season, Prue is strong enough to suspend two live people in the air. Brief Advancement However for a brief period of time, due to an empath power she absorbed from a demon through the backfire of a spell, Prue's power of telekinesis advanced. In Primrose Empath, Prue displayed advanced telekinesis to defeat Vinceres, she also displayed the combustive part of advanced telekinesis like her future self did when she blew up the attic, but this time she blew up random appliances in the kitchen and some parts of the basement, she also displayed a greater degree of her telekinesis in that advanced form when she moved everything in the room of the psychiatric hospital where she levitated all the objects and people on a mass scale and at a rapid rate, a feat she would never had been able to do without the boost of the empath power. Fighting This power can also be used on the user itself, with Prue and Billie Jenkins being the primary examples. For example, Prue started to show acrobatic feats particularly in a fight against demon wrestlers ("Wrestling with Demons"). Prue first used her telekinesis to increase the strength of her blows when she became a man. She also used it to grant herself seemingly superhuman physical attributes when she battled Vinceres. When training with the whitelighter Natalie, Prue used her powers to run up a wall. Billie also showed similar use of Telekinesis with flips in Still Charmed and Kicking. Put simply, Telekinesis can allow a user to defy gravity slightly but has not been shown to actually levitate a user. Telekinetic Orbing When Prue died, Paige Matthews (Prue's half sister) took over her role as a Charmed One. Paige's whitelighter side made her Telekinesis power work differently. She received the power of Telekinetic Orbing. ("Charmed Again") In fact it is often shown in Charmed that Whitelighter-Witches who have the power to move things with their mind develop their ability as Telekinetic Orbing. This could be from the fact that in their bloodline an ancestor had the power of telekinesis and with their whitelighter heritage this was created. Or this power could be purely from their whitelighter side, as we have seen whitelighters (Leo, Gideon etc) with the ability to just use either telekinesis or an advanced telekinetic orbing. So depending on heritage this form of telekinesis can either be shared by having a witch and whitelighter for a parent or just a whitelighter for a parent 150px-Paige_candle_1.jpg|Paige fails to telekinetically move the candle 150px-Paige_candle_2.jpg|...if I can't even move that candle... 150px-Paige_candle_3.jpg|Unknowingly "calling" for it, it orbs into her hand 150px-Paige_candle_4.jpg|in a shimmer of blue and white lights List of Users Good *Melinda Warren *Brianna Warren *Penelope Halliwell *Prue Halliwell *Paige Matthews - (combined with orbing; Telekinetic orbing) *Billie Jenkins *Wyatt Matthew Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Whitelighters *Elders *Avatars *Gods *Richard Montana *Simon Marks *Gideon *Valkyries *Kyle Gwydion, through Tuatha's Wand *Phoebe Halliwell, after Piper casts a spell to switch powers in "Love Hurts" ''and after Paige cast a spelled in Valhalley of the Dolls. *Piper Halliwell, as a Valkyrie *Monkey Prue (After being injected with Prue's Blood) Evil * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (evil future) * Matthew Tate * Cole Turner * The Triad * The Source of All Evil * Unborn source * Zankou * Litvack * Titans * Dogan * Necron * Lazarus Demon * Devil * Gideon * Tuatha (through her wand) * Zahn * Paul Haas * Javna ''(weak form, he was able to cause Prue to float from the ground and levitate towards him) * Corr * Abraxas * Phoebe Halliwell (as warlock in season 3) * Meta * Curtis Williamson (after being injected with Prue's Blood) * Alchemist * Demonic Sorcerers * Soul Collectors like Charon * Some upper level demons Neutral * Cleaners * Avatars * Angel of Death * Angel of Destiny Abilities Developed From Telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis Developed by an alternate future Prue sometime before 2009, as seen in the episode Morality Bites (and by Brianna Warren), this advanced form of telekinesis is an incredibly strong and powerful magical ability. As the name suggests, it is a highly advanced form of one's telekinetic abilities. It was shown to allow the user to lift and/or manipulate heavier objects, and even more than one at a time and also to send massive telekinetic energy blasts. List of Users *Prue Halliwell (Alternate Future & enhanced by Empathy power in Primrose Empath. Possible Power Advancement) . *Brianna Warren *Chris Halliwell (Possibly in the Future) *Wyatt Halliwell *Billie Jenkins (Possibly in the Future) Telematerialization Telematerialization is the ability to use telekinesis to teleport objects such as when Prue telekinetically used her mind to fill her cup of coffee with cream. (Something Wicca This Way Comes). 150px-PrueCreamMove.jpg|Prue unknowingly focuses... 150px-TelemateriazlizationObCream.jpg|...cream transfering to the glass 150px-CreamAgain.jpg|...almost complete... 150px-CreamDone.jpg|...the cream in the glass. Strangulation Wyatt and Chris have both shown the ability to telekinetically strangulate or choke others. Chris once used this power to crush the heart of three Valkyries in order to obtain their magic mystical pendants. ("Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1"). 180px-WyattStrangle.jpg|Wyatt strangles Chris 6x01-Chris-Valkyrie.jpg|Chris crushing (strangling) a Valkyries heart Deviation As Prue grew more adept at using her power, she was able to use it as a form of Deflection that was capable of redirecting fireballs, energy balls, Energy beams and even sending a group of bullets back at her attacker. ("Ms. Hellfire"). This is not to be confused with the separate power of Deflection. PrueDeflectBeam.gif|Prue "deflecting" an energy beam (click for animation) Prue_tele1333.gif|Prue deviating a fire ball. Christy'sDeflection.gif|Billie deflects Christy's Fire Ball DeviationBillie.gif|Billie using Deviation Psychokinesis Similar to telekinesis, this ability allows the bearer to move things they cannot see with the power of their mind. Psychokinetics are even able to affect complex machinery whose inner workings are foreign to them, such as alarms. When using this power the wielder goes into a trance like state. The young witch Max possessed psychokinesis. 120px-MaxPsychokineticTrance.jpg|Max goes into a Psychokinetic trance... 120px-CharmedPicture.jpg|...and opens the Control Box inside... 120px-CharmedPic.jpg|...causes it to combust... 120px-CharmedPsychokinesis.jpg|...and causes it to open. Notes * Although Prue couldn't use her hands in the beginning to channel her power through, in the Unaired Pilot she uses her finger to close the front door of the Manor (this scene is seen at the end of the opening credits of season 1 - 3). * This power seems to be common amongst Upper Level demons. * After Prue can control her power through her hands, she only channels it through her eyes four more times in Witch Trial, The Devil's Music, Give Me a Sign , and Sight Unseen. * The way a witch learns to use telekinesis; through the eyes or hands, is different for each witch. * The producers decided that Prue has to start using her powers with her hands because it became to expensive to zoom in on Shannen's eyes, then shoot the demon or object moving. * In other science fiction shows, Telekinesis can do complex actions, at times at a molecular level, as well as powerful blasts, it is only shown in the Charmed Universe as a power to throw people and objects around. Maybe another advancement from Advanced Telekinesis in the Charmed-verse could be to gain the ability to manipulate molecules and things or beings with a greater degree of control. Category: Powers Category:Magic School Subjects